


Rat Park

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Drugs, Entzug, Erzfeinde?, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leben oder sterben?, Mein Denglish ist wieder fantastisch, Rat Park, Suicidal Thoughts, Unerwarteter Beistand
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Skinny ist auf den Knien, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und wenn er weiter leben will ist ein Entzug unausweichlich. Um seinen Gedanken zu entfliehen, die sich unaufhörlich um den nächsten Schuss drehen, streift er ziellos durch das nächtliche Rocky Beach, wobei er unverhofft ausgerechnet auf Justus Jonas trifft.
Kudos: 2





	Rat Park

***

_I think I'm going nowhere like a rat trapped in a maze_

_Every wall that I knock down is just a wall that I replace_

_I'm in a race against myself I try to keep a steady pace_

_How the fuck will I escape if I never close my case?_

_***_

Nur das schummrige Licht einer entfernten Laterne erhellte ein wenig die abgelegene Gasse. Doch der meiste Unrat blieb in den tiefen Schatten der hereinbrechenden Nacht verborgen, verwob sich mit der Dunkelheit. Und Skinny war froh, nicht mehr als einige dunkle Silhouetten ausmachen zu können, die sich gegen ihre Umgebung abhoben.

„Mach schon Norris.“, hörte er die ungeduldige Stimme über sich.

Skinny spürte den Reflex aufspringen zu wollen, die Gasse und den Typen hinter sich zu lassen und nicht mehr zurück zu blicken. Doch er hatte sich mittlerweile mit der Situation arrangiert, dafür hatte er schon zu oft genau an dieser Stelle gekniet. Außerdem wusste er, das würde es nur schlimmer machen. Am Ende musste er seine Schulden bezahlen. Also wollte er das Ganze lieber schnell hinter sich bringen.

Skinny spürte die Schwellung, die sich gegen den Stoff drückte, als er den Reißverschluss öffnete und den Knopf löste.

Er griff nach der Erektion, hörte das heisere Aufstöhnen über sich. Ein Impuls von Ekel versuchte erneut Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen, doch Skinny drückte ihn beiseite.

Widerwillig öffnete er den Mund, schmeckte die bittere Haut, während er seine Zunge über die Eichel des Anderen gleiten ließ. Inzwischen wusste Skinny, wie er ihn möglichst schnell zum Höhepunkt trieb.

Dann spürte Skinny, wie sich die Pranken des Mannes in seine Haare gruben, den Rhythmus vorgaben und er spürte wieder den Ekel in sich hochsteigen. Spürte wie der alte Hass in ihm loderte, zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick. Doch dann wurde es von dem überwältigenden Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit wieder im Keim erstickt.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Schwanz in seinem Mund zu zucken anfing, die Bewegungen seines Gegenübers sich steigerten, unkontrollierter wurden. Einige Male stieß der Kerl zu tief und ließ Skinny würgen. Tränen schossen in seine Augen, doch er drängte sie zurück. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und der Gedanke machte es erträglicher.

Dann breitete sich endlich der bittere Geschmack des Spermas in seinem Mund aus und der Typ löste seine verkrampften Finger aus Skinnys Haaren.

Erleichtert atmete Skinny durch, dann spuckte er den Saft des Anderen zu dem restlichen Dreck in die Gosse.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Skinner.“

Skinny brummte nur etwas unverständliches, während er das kleine Tütchen in seine Jackentasche gleiten ließ. Dann kramte er eine zerbeulte Zigarettenpackung und ein Feuerzeug hervor, zündete sich eine Kippe an und verließ die kleine Gasse.

Der Geschmack des Tabaks tat gut, überdeckte das restliche Sperma in seinem Mund.

Skinny dachte daran, wie er früher regelrecht geflüchtet war, sobald er seine Schulden bezahlt hatte. Doch mittlerweile war es fast schon alltäglich, wie eine schlechte Gewohnheit mit der man gelernt hat zu leben.

Doch etwas in Skinny begehrte auf. Scheiße, wann war er so tief gesunken, dass sein Leben so aussah? Er dachte an die Zeit zurück, als er etwas aus seinen Fähigkeiten gemacht hatte. Doch das lag hinter ihm. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es ein anderes Leben gewesen. Ein anderer Mensch der noch versucht hatte zu kämpfen. Doch Skinny wusste, wenn er sich eingestand, dass er aufgegeben hatte, dann hatte er keinen Grund mehr zu leben. Aber war er nicht auch so schon dabei sich umzubringen? Langsam, schleichend. Ein Selbstmord der nur eben bedeutend länger brauchte als ein Schuss in den Kopf?

Skinny versuchte die Gedanken zu vertreiben und konzentrierte sich nur darauf, den Weg zu seiner Wohnung möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Dort konnte er sich das Zeug in die Venen jagen und vergessen, dass sein Leben gescheitert war. Dass er auf Pump lebte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die wenigen Straßenkreuzungen hinter sich gebracht hatte und die Haustür aufstieß. Dann schleppte Skinny sich die Treppen des schmalen, heruntergekommenen Hausflures empor. Er wusste, dass die Wasserflecken da waren, der beißende Geruch von schimmeligen Wänden stach ihm in die Nase, doch er nahm es schon lange nicht mehr wirklich wahr.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, schmiss Skinny die Jacke über einen der Klappstühle in der Küche. Dann löste er den Gürtel, holte einen Löffel, Zitronensaft und ein Spritzenbesteck aus der Küche, kramte das Tütchen und das Feuerzeug aus seiner Jackentasche und schleppte sich und das die Utensilien ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die durchgesessene, alte Couch fallen ließ.

Mit routinierten Bewegungen wickelte sich Skinny den Gürtel um den Arm und zog ihn fest. Dann gab er das Pulver auf den Löffel, zusammen mit ein wenig von dem Zitronensaft und erhitzte das Gemisch mit dem Feuerzeug.

Während er ungeduldig darauf wartete, das er das Heroin endlich mit der Spritze aufziehen konnte, dachte Skinny voller Verachtung an die Jugendlichen aus guten Familien, die nur hin und wieder den Rausch genießen wollten. Die die Drogen nicht brauchten um ihrem Leben entfliehen zu können.

Doch er selbst lebte in einem Teufelskreis und das war das was er am meisten hasste. Er brauchte die Drogen um vergessen zu können. Und um den Dreck bezahlen zu können, musste er irgendwelchen Kerlen die Schwänze lutschen, nur um mit einer neuen Dosis die Gefühle und Eindrücke die das mit sich brachte wegdrücken zu können.

Endlich hatte sich das weiße Pulver aufgelöst. Angewidert betrachtete Skinny die Spritze zwischen seinen Fingern, spürte wie das Blut durch seine Adern pulsierte. Doch er hatte nicht die Kraft zu widerstehen, nicht nachdem was er dafür getan hatte um an das Zeug zu kommen. Kurzentschlossen setzte Skinny die Nadel an und jagte sich das Heroin in den Körper.

***

Skinny hustete, spürte wie er langsam wieder von dem Trip runter kam. Erst allmählich nahm er den sauren Geschmack in seinem Mund wahr und den Gestank der sich in seine Nase zu ätzen schien. Noch nicht wieder ganz klar stemmte er sich hoch und wischte sich einiges von dem Erbrochenen von der Wange.

Es war schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass er von ner Droge kotzen musste. Warum war er nicht einfach an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickt? Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln um die Mundwinkel, musste Skinny sich eingestehen, dass es mittlerweile kein passenderes Ende mehr für ihn geben konnte.

Er schlurfte in das kleine, ranzige Badezimmer und klammerte sich mehr an den Rand des Waschbeckens, als das er sich darauf stützte, während er in den alten Spiegel sah, auf dem nicht nur Wassertropfen vor einer Ewigkeit getrocknet waren.

Eingehend betrachtete Skinny sein Gesicht, das ihm so fremd vorkam. Nicht mal sonderlich ausgemergelt oder eingefallen und dennoch verbraucht.

Scheiße, er hatte immer geglaubt, er würde wenigstens irgendwann mal ein ganz annehmbares Verbrecherdasein führen. Wann hatte er aufgehört, dafür zu kämpfen, dass er nicht ganz die Kontrolle über sein Leben verlor? Skinny schluckte, dachte an die vielen kleinen Male, die sich summiert hatten. Unauffällig und schleichend hatte sich die Waagschale gesenkt. Er war gut in seinem Job gewesen, dachte er könnte sich öfter mal was rausnehmen. Doch je öfter er zur Spritze gegriffen hatte, desto weniger Jobs hatte er erhalten. Eigentlich logisch und absehbar, zumindest nüchtern betrachtet.

Doch fast schon zynisch, musste Skinny sich eingestehen, dass er in den vergangenen Monatenso ausgelaugt gewesen war, dass er keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet hatte, ob es sich überhaupt noch lohnte zu leben. Er hatte kaum noch die Energie sich mit Essen und Drogen zu versorgen. Er funktionierte nur noch auf der fundamentalsten Ebene, doch jede Anstrengung darüber hinaus, schien schlicht unüberwindbar. Selbst so etwas einfaches wie sich eine Kugel zu verpassen.

Und die Erkenntnis, dass er schon lange nicht mehr lebte, sondern nur noch existierte, hätte ihn vermutlich härter getroffen, wenn Skinny nicht noch immer das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass sein Gehirn mit Watte angereichert gewesen wäre.

Scheiße, wenn sein Leben so aussah, für den Rest seines beschissenen Lebens in Gassen zu knien, nur noch von einem High zum nächsten zu existieren, dann wäre die Kugel in seinem Kopf unausweichlich. Früher oder später.

Das was sich Skinnys Kehle emporquälte, war eine absurde Mischung aus einem abfälligen Schnauben und einem zynischen Auflachen.

Doch er spürte auch so etwas wie einen trotzigen Stolz. Oder vielmehr den Abglanz davon. Aber dieser Funke reichte aus, damit Skinny sich schwor nie wieder so tief zu sinken wie letzte Nacht. Und in den unzähligen Nächten davor.

***

Skinny war nüchtern. So unangenehm nüchtern, dass er es kaum schaffte an etwas anderes zu denken als daran sich den nächsten Schuss zu setzen. Doch damit kamen auch die Bilder wieder, von dunklen Gassen und Männern die er verachtete und vor denen er dennoch kniete. Eine Abwärtsspirale aus der es kein Entkommen zu geben schien.

Wie lange würde er durchhalten, bis der Drang doch zu groß wurde und er wieder ankam und bettelte?

 _Diesmal nicht._ Das hatte er sich geschworen. Fuck, da war so viel Scheiße die in seinem Inneren schlummerte und nur darauf wartete ihn erneut foltern zu können. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich aufs Neue erniedrigte, klaffte der Abgrund in seiner Seele tiefer und ließ immer neue Dämonen das Licht der Welt erblicken. Jedes Mal bohrte sich der Stachel des Selbsthasses tiefer in sein Fleisch. Trotzig reckte Skinny das Kinn. Ein letzten Rest von etwas das vielleicht mal Selbstachtung gewesen sein mochte hatte er sich bewahrt.

Ziellos tigerte Skinny durch die nächtlichen Straßen von Rocky Beach, fast schon verzweifelt zog er an der Kippe, während seine Füße ihn einfach nur vorwärts trugen. Weg von den Gedanken, die unaufhörlich nur um einen Gedanken kreisten.

Skinny zwang sich den Blick zu heben, seine Umgebung zu betrachten und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Das natriumgelbe Licht der Straßenlaternen, das entfernte Aufleuchten von Scheinwerfern, flackernde Reklameschilder die ihm schrill entgegen schrien. Doch nichts schien wirklich zu ihm durchzudringen. So groß und unausweichlich war sein Verlangen. Stand wie eine undurchlässige Mauer zwischen ihm und seiner Umwelt.

Skinny hörte das Rauschen des Meeres, während er langsam an der Strandpromenade entlang ging. Ein regelmäßiger, entfernter Rhythmus. Ähnlich wie ein schlagendes Herz. Zusammen mit der klaren Nachtluft hätte es etwas beruhigendes an sich haben können. Doch Skinny spürte wie der Kampf in seinem Inneren dadurch nur umso stärker tobte.

Unstet ließ er den Blick über die spärlich ausgeleuchtete Straße gleiten und jäh blieb er an einer einsamen Person auf einer Bank hängen. Skinny übte sich in Nichtachtung, doch etwas an der Gestalt kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Etwas das er noch nicht greifen konnte, doch dann sprang es ihn auf einmal mit voller Wucht an. Den Schemen kannte er und von allen Menschen die er heute Nacht hier erwartet hatte, war Jonas wohl der letzte auf den er gewettet hätte.

Langsam näherte Skinny sich dem Anderen und ließ sich dann provokant neben dem Superhirn auf die Bank fallen.

„Scheiße Jonas, was machst du denn hier?“

Der Fettwanst zuckte zusammen, warf Skinny einen scharfen Blick von der Seite zu. Doch Skinny ignorierte ihn. Ein unerfreuliches Wortgefecht war besser, als seine Gedanken die immer noch Karussell fuhren.

„Skinny, das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.“

Jonas' Stimme klang weit entfernt, als wäre auch er in Gedanken und nicht wirklich anwesend.

„Oh glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen.“

„Da hast du Recht.“

Skinny schwieg. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und er spürte, dass er die Stille nicht aushielt, hibbelig wurde, wie ein kleines Kind. Er brauchte etwas, irgendetwas, um sich von den Gedanken und Gefühlen befreien zu können. Wenigstens ein wenig von dem Druck abzulassen, der sich angestaut hatte.

„Also McSherlock, was machst du hier draußen, mitten in der Nacht, allein?“

Skinny sah wie Jonas ihn von der Seite musterte, die Lage einschätzte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ausgerechnet dich das etwas angeht.“, sagte er dann abweisend.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.“, gab Skinny mit dem schwachen Abglanz eines Grinsens zurück. „Aber vielleicht kann ich dir ja irgendwie bei deinem kleinen Problem helfen.“

„Wie solltest du mir schon helfen können?“

„Ich könnte dir sagen, wie man es nicht machen sollte.“, gab Skinny bitter zurück.

„Das klingt fast so, als würdest du mal wieder ordentlich in der Scheiße sitzen.“

„Hmm, könnte man auch so bezeichnen.“

Skinny spürte wie ihm heiß wurde, der scheiß Entzug trieb die Giftstoffe aus seinen Poren. Möglichst unauffällig versuchte Skinny den kalten Schweiß seiner Hände an der zerschlissenen Jeans abzuwischen, während er versuchte seinen Körper mit reiner Willenskraft unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch die ersten Schweißtropfen liefen ihm bereits den Rücken hinab und auch seine Stirn fühlte sich mit einem Mal unangenehm feucht an.

Verfluchte Scheiße! Er wusste wo er Stoff herbekam und mit einem Mal erschien ihm das Opfer, dass er dafür geben musste verschwindend gering.

Skinny blinzelte, sah zu Jonas hinüber. Wenn er jetzt aufgab, dann hatte er keine vierundzwanzig Stunden durchgehalten. Nur noch ein wenig länger. Die erste Woche war die Schlimmste. War es immer. Er musste sie nur überstehen, dann war er wieder klar genug um gezielt Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Doch jetzt musste er sich was überlegen, denn sonst würde er in den nächsten fünf bis zehn Minuten unweigerlich auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Schuss durch die Straßen tigern.

Fuck, warum musste ausgerechnet Jonas neben ihm sitzen? Warum konnte es nicht Shaw sein? Eine Prügelei würde er in seinem Zustand verlieren, aber es wäre besser als nichts.

„Haben deine Schoßhunde dir mal wieder nicht gehorcht?“

Jonas sah zu ihm auf, dann ließ er den Blick wieder in die Nacht gleiten.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich damit noch provozieren kannst?“

„Scheiße, Jonas, gib mir einfach irgendwas. Wenigstens ein kleines Wortgefecht, wie in alten Zeiten.“

Skinny versuchte seine Stimme leicht und frei klingen zu lassen. Doch es wollte ihm nicht so ganz gelingen.

„Nicht heute.“, sagte Jonas abwesend.

„Fuck, du bist genauso stur wie du fett bist.“

„Wow, danke Skinny. Ich liebe deine geistreichen Beleidigungen die vor Eloquenz nur so triefen.“

„Es musste einfach mal ausgesprochen werden.“, grummelte Skinny, während er versuchte es sich ein wenig bequemer auf der Bank zu machen.

„Skinny, sag was Sache ist oder lass mich in Ruhe. Ich habe keine Lust auf Spielchen.“, fuhr Jonas ihn genervt von der Seite an.

„Ok.“ Skinny atmete tief durch, dann wiederholte er: „Ok.“

Es war inneres aufgeben, eine Kapitulation. Und das ausgerechnet vor dem aufgeblasensten Menschen den es auf diesem Planeten gab. Aber er war hier. Und niemand sonst. Vielleicht die einzige Option die er hatte.

„Ich will mir nen Schuss setzen. High sein und mein ganzes verficktes Leben vergessen. Aber ich hab nicht das Geld um die Drogen bezahlen zu können, also wären gewisse Gegenleistungen fällig. Und das will ich nicht mehr. Weshalb ich gerade gezwungen bin durch die verfickte Hölle zu gehen.“

Jonas schwieg und so lauschte auch Skinny einfach dem entfernten Rauschen der Wellen, fühlte die kalte Brise auf seiner Haut und wartete. Dann sagte Jonas in die Stille: „Du bist zu nichts gezwungen. Es geht einzig und allein um das setzten von Prioritäten.“

Und allein für diese Worte hätte Skinny dem Fettwanst am liebsten eine verpasst. Der Typ hatte keine Ahnung wie es sich anfühlte runter zu kommen, mit dem Scheiß den man tagtäglich erlebte klarkommen zu müssen. Doch bevor er sich entschließen konnte, sich von Jonas doch noch mit einem handfesten Gruß zu verabschieden, sprach der auch schon weiter.

„Es gab mal ein Experiment mit Ratten. Man hatte ihnen normales Wasser und welches mit LSD versetzt angeboten. Und da alle Ratten sich für letzteres entschieden, ging man anfangs davon aus, dass, wenn man nur die Möglichkeit bekommt, Drogen zu konsumieren, Mensch wie Tier, dies auch automatisch tun würden.“

Jonas machte eine kurze Pause, sammelte seine Gedanken.

„Doch einem der Wissenschaftler fiel auf, dass die Ratten in ihren kleinen Käfigen, abgeschieden von Artgenossen, ohne jegliche anderweitige Möglichkeit sich zu beschäftigen, leben mussten und er führte ein weiteres Experiment durch. Er baute den Rat Park, ein Paradies für Ratten.“

Skinny gab einen genervten Laut von sich.

„Worauf willst du hinaus Jonas?“

„Sobald die Ratten eine artgerechte Umgebung hatten, ohne Stress ausgesetzt zu sein, wählten immer mehr Ratten Wasser, anstatt der Droge. Oder konsumierten die Droge nur noch in gerimen Maße. Also Skinny, sieh zu, dass du aus deinem Leben ein verdammtes Rattenparadies machst, wenn du wirklich von dem Zeug wegkommen willst.“

„Fuck“, entfuhr es Skinny. „Denkst du wirklich, dass ist so einfach?“

„Im Prinzip ja.“, erwiderte Jonas ruhig.

Und Skinny spürte wieder den beißenden Zorn in sich aufsteigen und er wünschte sich, dass Jonas nur einen Tag mal sein verschissenes Leben führen musste. Vielleicht würde das seiner Arroganz einen Dämpfer verpassen.

Doch vielleicht war das nur Jonas' Art für andere da zu sein, logisch und distanziert und er versuchte ihm tatsächlich zu helfen? Der Gedanke war fast schon komisch.

„Hast du vor dich zu suizidieren?“, fragte Jonas plötzlich in die anhaltende Stille hinein.

Skinny gab einen genervten Laut von sich, doch die Antwort lag ihm schon auf der Zunge.

„Manchmal.“, gab er zu.

„Und was hält dich ab, es zu tun?“

„Das klingt, als würdest du wollen, dass ich über die Klippe springe.“, gab Skinny mit bitteren Spott in der Stimme zurück.

Der Andere schwieg, vielleicht weil er wusste, dass egal was er antworten würde, er das Gesagte nicht in ein anderes Licht rücken konnte. Vielleicht aber auch, weil er es doch genau so meinte, wie Skinny es aufgefasst hatte.

Skinny schwieg einen Augenblick, dachte über Jonas' Frage nach. Schließlich sagte er leise: „Weil ich immer noch irgendwie die Hoffnung hatte, dass es einen Weg da raus geben würde. Doch immer, wenn es gerade gut lief, kam etwas dazwischen und hat mich zurück in die Gosse geworfen.“

Skinny warf Jonas einen scharfen Blick von der Seite zu, dann wandte er das Gesicht wieder ab und redete mehr zu sich weiter: „Egal wie sehr ich mich auch angestrengt habe, immer wieder bin ich am Abgrund aufgeschlagen. Und wenn ich das akzeptiere, dass meine scheiß Situation aussichtslos ist, dann hab ich keinen Grund mehr auch nur einen einzigen Tag weiter zu machen.“

„Skinny, wenn wir ehrlich sind, auch nur für einen Augenblick, dann musst du zugeben, dass es nicht unbedingt das Leben war, dass dir übel mitgespielt hat, sondern, dass du einige Male ziemlich schlechte Entscheidungen getroffen hast.“

„Ach fick dich Jonas.“, murmelte Skinny, während er die heiße Glut des Ärgers in seinem Inneren aufglimmen spürte. Er hasste es in den Spiegel zu sehen, den der Dicke ihm vorhielt, denn wenn er eins nicht wollte, dann sich damit zu konfrontieren.

Doch die Wut zeigte, dass er noch lebte, dass etwas in ihm noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, immer noch kämpfte und nach einem Ausweg suchte.

Jonas erhob sich von der Bank, warf Skinny noch einen Blick zu, dann sagte er: „Machs gut, Skinny. Ich hoffe man sieht sich.“

Dann ließ der Schnüffler Skinny allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken.

 _Ich hoffe man sieht sich._ Vielleicht kam es Skinny nur so vor, weil er sich verzweifelt jemanden wünschte, dem es nicht egal war, wenn er starb, aber schwang da so etwas wie Sorge in Jonas Stimme mit?

Skinny saß alleine auf der Bank, starrte in die Dunkelheit und lauschte den Wellen. Er wusste, dass er am Tiefpunkt angelangt war. Es gab nur noch zwei Optionen für ihn, entweder er fand einen Weg sich sein eigenes Rattenparadies zu erschaffen oder er würde sich bald umbringen. Aber das er versuchte clean zu werden, war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er leben wollte, oder?

Skinnys Gedanken schweiften ab. Wie stellte er sich sein eigenes, verficktes Rattenparadies vor?Er wusste es nicht. Und so sehr er auch versuchte sich ein anderes, besseres Leben vorzustellen, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Denn er hatte nicht das Gefühl etwas besseres zu verdienen.

Aber vielleicht war es schon ein Anfang, wenn er es schaffte mehr auf Spaß drauf zu sein, als aus Notwendigkeit.

Zumindest hatte er noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Und wenn das Leben ihn wieder zu Boden warf, dann konnte er immer noch die letzte Ausfahrt nehmen. Zu sterben war auch eine Wahl. Und irgendwie beruhigte ihn der Gedanke.

***

**Author's Note:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitat:  
>  Popular Monster – Falling In Reverse


End file.
